Escape with me: ¿Quieres viajar conmigo?
by Minxita
Summary: "Huyo de este lugar por él. Cada centímetro de esta ciudad me recuerda a él. Cada milímetro de asfalto, cada lugar de Manhattan. Quiero olvidarle, Marco. No quiero seguir sintiéndome mal por él..." MarcoXOC, ZoroXOC.


_**Ubububu... Me siento muy mal estos días por ciertas cosas que han pasado, pero que sé que nunca se van a arreglar... Bueno, he de empezar este capítulo con una increíble dedicatoria a una increíble persona que ha colaborado en esta historia. **_

**_¡SarayZoro! Sara, en serio, si estuvieses aquí ahora mismo a mi lado junto al ordenador, te daría un increíblemente fuerte abrazo por ayudarme a crear personajes para el fic. Y también te agradezco que leas todas mis historias. EN SERIO, Y LO ESCRIBO EN MAYÚSCULAS PARA ENFATIZARLO. ¡GRACIAS, CIELO_****_! ^^_**

**_Y ya si eso, aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de esta loca historia._**

へ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉへ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**EL AEROPUERTO DE LOS HORRORES**へ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉへ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

**Si de alguna manera las cosas pueden empeorar, lo harán. **

Hacía muchos días que Ace ya no estaba conmigo y era hora de pasar página. Recordar cada segundo que pasamos juntos y parecer una viuda recordando a su difunto marido y tan solo iba a empeorarlo. Miré el móvil. Hikari me volvía a asaltar el buzón de entrada con aquellos absurdos mensajes. Suspiré mientras los borraba. Sabía que serían lo mismo de siempre. _"¡No lo hagas, Sam! Es un error del que te arrepentirás." "¿Tú me odias o algo? No te vayas, hermanita...". _

Eché un último vistazo al apartamento. Zoro, el marido de mi hermana, me había ayudado a embalar todas las cosas. A pesar de que no tenía más de unos veinticinco años, mi hermana y él llevaban juntos desde la Universidad y se habían casado hacía unos meses. Siempre me pregunté qué era lo que vio mi hermana en él. Zoro tenía el aspecto de matón de barrio, dado que tenía el pelo, no sé si tintado o natural, de color verde y tres pendientes en la oreja izquierda. Además, era muy propenso a enfadarse y su rostro era aterrador para algunos. Aún así, Hikari había acabado completamente enamorada de él.

– Esta es la última caja– me dijo y suspiró–. ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? Aunque ahora tenga un nuevo despacho, Hikari no parece muy contenta.

– Hik es un poco melodramática. Si no se enfada de verdad, no hay que preocuparse.

– Por cierto, ¿Adónde te irás?– le tendí el billete y miró el destino–. ¿E-ESCOCIA? ¿TAN LEJOS?

Asentí y cogí las maletas. Si no me equivocaba, el resto de mis cosas llegaría a mi nuevo apartamento un día después de mi llegada. Me despedí por útlima vez de Zoro y bajé escaleras abajo. En la puerta, un taxi esperaba para llevarme hasta el aeropuerto. Miré de nuevo el móvil. Tenía diversos mensajes. Uno de ellos llamó especialmente mi atención. A pesar de que no llevábamos en contacto desde hacía unos meses, cuando ocurrió el accidente, la familia de Ace se despidió de mí.e incluso los mensajes llenos de enfado de Hik me sonaron a gloria:

_"Sammy, siento mucho que te vayas D: Y no quiero que te culpes por lo de Ace. De Luffy."_

_"Sam, espero que tu viaje sea bueno. Y no te preocupes, lo que ocurrió no es por tu culpa. De Sabo."_

_"Samantha Hana Minami, no sé que se te pasa por la cabeza, pero que sepas que me estás enfadando mucho. Aún así, quiero que tengas un buen viaje y que sepas que nadie te guarda rencor por lo de Ace :). De Hikari."_

El taxista me miró y sonrió. Era un hombre de unos veinte y tantos. Vestía con una hawaiiana rosa y unos pantalones cortos negros. Su cabello azul intenso estaba peinado en un tupé.

– Buenos días, señorita– me dijo amablemente–. ¿Usted se dirige al aeropuerto, verdad?

Asentí y me ayudó a cargar el equipaje en el maletero. A pesar de que llevaba solo unas cuantas prendas de ropa, pesaba debido al calzado. Subí al taxi y el móvil empezó a sonar.

– ¡ZORO, NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE EQUIVOCASES EN ALGO TAN SIMPLE COMO LA FECHA!– se escuchó una voz desde la otra línea y una voz inteligible parecía estar insultándole, pormlo que suspise que debía ser Zoro–. Bola de algas estúpido. Ah, hola Sammy.

– ¿S-Sanji?– Sanji era el dueño de la cafetería en la que trabajaba Zoro. Era también un viejo amigo de la infancia mío y un gran mujeriego–. ¿Ocurre algo?

– Perdona... Se ve que el idio... Zoro se ha equivocado a la hora de arreglar ciertas cosas de los billetes y mensajería... Tus cosas llegarán en una semana.

Suspiré. Era completamente siniestra la manera de la que se oía discutir a Sanji y a Zoro por el teléfono, por lo que finalmente colgué y el taxista soltó una carcajada.

– ¿Era su novio o algo así?– me preguntó.

– Oh, no... Él no es mi novio... Eran unos amigos.

– Parecían un verdadero matrimonio. Son muy amigos, ¿verdad? Sería tan SUPER tener unos amigos así.

– Solo cuando se acuerda de pagarle el salario– contesté y el taxista soltó otra carcajada.

– Por cierto, ¿adónde se dirige usted? Supongo que irá a algún lugar fuera de Nueva York, ¿verdad?

– Edimburgo.

– ¡Vaya! Realmente apuestas por un lugar muy lejano. ¿Qué te lleva hasta allí?

– Intento dejar atrás ciertas cosas... Manhattan me trae malos recuerdos...

– Oh... ¿Una ruptura o algo así?

– Luto. ¿Recuerda aquel accidente en el cruce principal del Upper West Side?

– Entonces, conocía a aquel chico que murió...

– Era mi prometido. Él murió al instante. Entre mis brazos. Fue tan frustrante...

El taxista tragó saliva y calló durante el resto del viaje, hasta que anunció que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Me ayudó a sacar las maletas y me despedí de él tras darle el dinero. Entré por la puerta intentando no dejar que los nervios me controlasen.

Pasé por el control y las maletas ya se dirigían al avión. Revisé por última vez el billete. Puerta de embarque E398. Caminé lentamente. Todavía quedaba una hira para el embarque y me daría tiempo a, quizás, tomarme un café o algo. Además, debía tomarme las pastillas contra el mareo.

Me acerqué a un pequeño Starbucks y pedí mi usual Capuccino de vainilla. Siempre había tomado lo mismo por la mañana y por las tardes variaba y se convertía en un Frapuccino y una magdalena de chocolate. Pagué y me senté en la barra. Revisé de nuevo el móvil. Más mensajes perturbadores de mi hermana. Fruncí el ceño y rebusqué en mi bolso. Si no me equivocaba, la tarjeta telefónica de Escocia que me había mandado tía Debby tenía que estar dentro. Saqué la tarjeta y la cambié por la del móvil. Definitivamente, había muy pocas posibilidades— ínfimas, mejor dicho— de que volviese a usar la vieja tarjeta con el número americano. Caí en la cuenta de que un chico se había sentado en una mesa frente a mí, con un libro entre las manos. Reconocí el título: 100 Cupboards. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía nadie leyendo una novela fantástica. Miré discretamente al chico. Tenía aspecto de tener unos años más que yo, quizás unos veinticinco. Su cabello era corto, de un color rubio intenso y sus ojos parecían lucir un cansancio eterno. Me sonrió y le devolví el gesto. Se levantó y se acercó a mí.

– Hola...– me sijo amablemente–. ¿Sabes? Nunca creí que las manchas de café luciesen tan bien en el rostro de una señorita.

Con el dedo pulgar, rozó ligeramente mi mejilla. Me sonrojé ligeramente y él frunció el ceño.

– Sam, ¿de verdad no te avuerdas de mí?– me preguntó.

Ladeé la cabeza y, tras intentar recordar quién era, averigüé su nombre.

– ¿M-Marco?– murmuré, temiendo haber fallado en la respuesta.

– Me alegro de que te acuerdes de mí– sonreí ligeramente. Si no recordaba mal, Marco era un viejo compañero de trabajo de Ace y Hikari, que trabajaba como representante en el extranjero de la empresa "Whitebeard Industrial Development". Además, era el hijo mayor de Edward Newgate, el presidente de la empresa, y heredero de toda la Whitebeard Corporation. Me sonrió y volvió a hablar–. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? ¿Y dónde está el señor Portgas?

– Me mudo a otro país. Y Ace está... Muerto...

Marco entornó los ojos.

– ¿Q-Qué?– exclamó confuso–. ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

– Hace unos meses, después de que te fueses. Hubo un accidente de tráfico y Ace...

Sentía que las lágrimas iban a caer de mis ojos y Marco me rodeó entre sus brazos. Sollocé ligeramente.

– Lo siento mucho, Sam...– me dijo y me soltó–. No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo falleciese y no me enterase... No estarás pensando en escapar de aquí, ¿verdad?– entorné los ojos. Me había pillado por completo–. Me lo esperaba más de Hikari, pero no de ti.

– No es exactamente "escapar de aquí"... Tan sólo me voy por un tiempo debido a mi trabajo. El periodismo implica más que sentarse en una silla y teclear unas palabras en un ordenador. Además, mi jefa me propuso este puesto y no lo pude rechazar. El salario es el doble. Además, es una adicta por el dinero y debía aceptar la oferta o perderla para siempre.

– Voy a ir contigo.

– ¿QUÉ?

– Pienso ir contigo. Por mucho que digas que estás bien ahora, se ve con claridad que o puedes irte sola a cualquier lugar.

– Ni que fueses mi novio o algo así.

– Pues de ahora en adelante lo seré.

– De acuerdo... Espera, ¿QUÉ?

Me mordí el labio. Sabía que no podría hacer nada de ahora en adelante. Maldita fuese la vena controladora de ese hombre.

Miré la hora en el reloj. Quedaban cinco minutos para el embarque, por lo que cogí el bolso y me dirigí a la puerta de embarque.

– Por cierto, ¿adónde vas?– me preguntó.

– Escocia. En 5 minutos subo al avión.

– E-Espera... ¿Edimburgo?– asentí–. Vaya, yo también.

Me tendió el billete. Lo miré. Mismo vuelo. Misma hora. Mismo destino. Malditas fuesen las coincidencias. Me rodeó con el brazo y sonrió.

– Nos vamos a diveritr mucho en este viaje, Sammy– dijo, divertido.

へ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉへ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**へ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉへ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

**_Que quede claro. No sé si hacer que sea definitivamente un MarcoXOC o cambiarlo por alguna otra. Psé, qué más da... Sé que ciertas personillas reclamarán un LawXOC o un KiddXOC... Jejeje... Me daba más gracia hacer este. Este Marco es tan idiotamente idiota..._**

**_¡Y sí! El taxista era Franky xD. Excluí algunos momentos vergonzosos, además de ponerle pantalones xD. Por cierto, la jefa ya habréis averiguado quién es... _**

**_¡LO SIENTO MUCHO. SIENTO HABER MATADO A ACE! Me siento muy mal por ello, pero la historia debía cobrar sentido de alguna manera. Dx_**

**_Y por supuesto debo decirlo. La fantástica Hikari fue creada por Sara. ¡Gracias por tu ayuda! Y me halaga mucho que leas mis historias. ^^_**

**_¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 2!_**

**_P.S.: Podéis seguir mandándome OCs por privado. Ninguno va a ser excluído de esta historia._**


End file.
